Neural integrity monitoring systems use electro stimulation to identify nerve location to predict and prevent neurological injury. In order to avoid shunting into the patient's anatomy, the body portions of conventional neural integrity monitoring instruments, such as taps and screw drivers, include an electrically insulative coating. Because this insulative coating is applied to the metal instrument, it is prone to scratching and chipping, exposing the conductive metal of the instrument. For example, the coating may be damaged through common use, distribution, cleaning, and sterilization cycles. Because contact between patient tissue and any portion of the exposed metal body can compromise the effectiveness and accuracy of the neural integrity monitoring system, these instruments require careful handling to avoid inadvertent coating damage. Further, coating the bodies of the instruments increases manufacturing costs resulting in higher medical costs to the consumer.
The sleeves and instruments disclosed herein overcome one or more of the shortcomings of prior art devices.